


A New Life For Hogan's Heroes Star Bob Crane

by Gravytrain101



Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [27]
Category: Hogan's Heroes (TV 1965)
Genre: Attack/Ambush, Attempted Murder, Head Wound, Near Death Experiences, Witness Protection, new identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Hogan's Heroes star Bob Crane survives viscious attack, gets whisked away to the hospital by the FBI, who take over the investigation in this case and he is then forced to start a whole new life, completely forgetting about his old one, leaving everyone behind, all his family, loved ones, friends and not to forget, his devoted fans. How will he cope?
Series: Hogan's Heroes Oneshots [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875991





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know that I did not write this, I'm just posting it for a friend (COL.R.E.Hogan). Anyway, please read and enjoy!

It is a typical warm, sunny day in Scottsdale, Arizona, which is nearing its end with the suns rays bathing everything in a golden hue. Even the light, fluffy clouds in the sky seem to shine. Few people are out at this time. Those that are, be it on foot, bike or car, have a certain destination in mind, dressed to the nines. It is the Windmill Dinner Theater located on the southeast corner of Scottsdale and Shea Blvd, which is showing a play with the name „Beginner’s Luck“, who’s main actor is widely known from his role on TVs Hogan’s Heroes, Bob Crane.  
His co-star for the play’s run in Scottsdale is a young, but promising actress by the name Victoria Ann Bells. And both main stars of the play, have gained critical acclaim by various members of the press and those in theater business for their outstanding performances.  
Now in its last showing week, the play attracts many theatergoers, raging from young and old, to couples and singles. All of them looking forward to a nice, entertaining evening in this small, but cozy theater.

About two hours later the play ends with lots of applause and standing ovations for the performers. But instead of the usual curtain call, Bob uses this time to once more entertain the audience, telling some anecdotes from his early life, getting laughs out of everyone present. Finally, after about twenty minutes he too leaves the stage after a final bow to the crowd.  
Outside in the foyer the theatergoers are mingling with the performers of the play, asking for pictures or autographs. The atmosphere is very light and easygoing. All are in good spirits after another successful evening. But most of the female audience are waiting for one man to join them, hoping to get his autograph, the main star Bob Crane.  
He finally emerges from backstage, having changed into more casual wear, a pair of dark jeans and a light shirt, open at the neck, revealing his tanned chest.

The moment he enters the foyer all attention is on him, making him blush a little. But he is all smiles for his fans. Writing autographs on anything that is being hold out to him, allowing himself to be photographed with a fan or two at a time and always having a few nice words to say to them, taking all the time in the world for them, appreciating their support more than anything else. He even forgets the person who is there to pick him up, as his car is in need of repairs, his good friend John Carpenter. He is in the foyer too, waiting patiently for his good mate Bob to end this evening, so they can drive home.  
After about a good hour later, Bob finally has enough and politely takes his leave, waving his co-stars goodbye, before exiting the theater with John and walking to his car.

The drive takes them then minutes, then they arrive at the Winfield Place Condominiums, where Bob has rented an apartment for his stay in Scottsdale. While John parks the car, Bob unlocks his apartment door and walks inside, flipping the light switch and bathing the flat in a warm glow. He then proceeds into the living room and from there into his bathroom. He rolls up his sleeves and splashes some cold water onto his face, refreshing himself some. Using a towel to dry his face, he also applies some after shave and combs his dark hair. Satisfied with his efforts, Bob exits the bathroom and leaves his apartment, only taking the time to grab a leather jacket that is lying on a chair on his way out. He locks the door and walks the short distance to the small café/diner around the corner for his usual evening mug of coffee.

Inside Mary’s diner are only two other patrons, sitting at their usual table when Bob enters. Greeting the staff with a friendly hello and a smile, he also takes up a seat at his reserved table. Without having to order, he is getting his mug of coffee and a small pastry to go with it from the diner’s owner Mary. She smiles at him and wishes him to enjoy it. While taking a tentative sip of the hot dark brew, the couple at the next table offers him to join them. Not wanting to be impolite, Bob accepts the invitation and switches places. The middle aged couple is like Bob a regular costumer of this place and many times already they have sat together over a mug of coffee and discussed all kinds of things. And like all other people he comes in contact with, the couple has been instantly drawn in by his outgoing personality and his sense of humor. Betty and Carl Johnston, those are the couple’s names, are glad to have found a new friend close to their own age and always talk animatedly with Bob, who in turn loves to talk about the plans he has for his future career.  
This evening is going just like always. They start talking about mayn things, even the weather, some politics and then the topic comes to Bob’s plans for his future and how he wishes to spend even more time with his wife and kid, missing them both terribly.

When he starts talking about his family and how he misses them, he chokes up, unshed tears filling his eyes. Betty lays a comforting hand on his shoulder and just waits for him to regain his composure, not pressuring him in any way, just waiting and giving silent support. The same goes for Carl, he too just lends silent support to his ailing fellow man, as he knows as a family lawyer how hard it can be for a family to be torn apart, mostly through divorce, which Bob is now going through again. But as he hasn’t signed the papers yet, it isn’t finalized, so in truth he is still married to his second wife Patricia Olsen, a woman he met and fell instantly in love with on the set of „Hogan’s Heroes“.

Finally, after seemingly endless minutes, Bob inhales deeply and looks up to the two people with him. Giving them a sincere smile, he says „I’m fine, thanks.“ Both smile back and in unison answer „You’re welcome, Bob.“  
After this more intense moment, the conversation is picked up again where they left off, just talking about random things, nothing too personal. Fourty-five minutes later, Bob politely excuses himself, pays the bill for him and the Johnston's and exits the diner, a happy-go-lucky smile adorning his handsome face. He even starts to whistle the Heroes tune on his way back to his apartment. For now all seems right in his world. He already looks forward to his return home to California and to his family. And after a long talk with Reverend Beck, who is not just the director of the Windmill Theater, but also a counselor, he also vowed to start his life anew, fighting this addiction that now seems to drown him.

A few minutes later he reaches the apartment complex and walks up to his door. Pulling out the key, he unlocks it and goes in, closing the door behind him, but not locking it. Somehow he feels safe enough to leave the front door more or less open. Throwing the keys on the counter and getting out of the leather jacket, which he again just lies on a chair, Bob is about to enter the bedroom, when he hears his front door opening. Knowing whom his visitor might be, he reenters the living room and finds his friend John standing there with a bottle of wine in one hand and a videotape in the other. He grins at Bob. „Thought we make ourselves a nice, quiet evening. Just us good pals and of course - this.“ Saying that last word, he holds up the bottle.  
Bob shakes his head with a wan smile. „You know I don’t drink, John. But I will get you a glass and the opener which I have lying around here somewhere.“ With those words, Bob leaves his guest alone and rushes into the kitchen area, searching for the needed items and thinking hard on how to get rid of John for good, getting him out of his life.

Returning with the glass and the opener, he hands both items to John and takes a seat opposite him in the living room on the couch, stretching his legs out and sighing deeply. The emotional and physical stress is getting to him, draining all strength out of his body and soul, making him feel old beyond his actual years. John, who has opened the bottle and filled the glass, starts a light conversation with Bob, not wishing to tire him more than he is already. Bob is somehow grateful for this consideration of his health, but still he has to steer the conversation to the more urgent topic, the one he dreads more than anything in the world. But remembering Reverend Beck’s words, if he wishes to come clean, he has to start with cutting off all contacts to those who feed his addiction, he knows, he has to do this, one way or another.

So without preamble, he clears his throat and starts to explain to his friend, why he has to stop contacting/visiting him, that he is a bad influence on him and this has to stop immediately. The same goes for John’s friends too. They also aren’t allowed to contact him anymore. John just listens quietly, sipping his wine, not making any comments, just allowing Bob to get it all out of his system. Once Bob is through with his explanation and reasoning for this step, which he doesn’t take lightly, John finally speaks up. At first his words are soft-spoken, which make him sound like a kicked puppy, but then he talks himself into a fit and shouts out his words in the end, nearly throwing the wine bottle at Bob, but at the last moment he stops himself.

Instead, he angrily marches up to Bob, jabs his finger a few times hardly at Bob’s chest and vows „This is not over! I won’t allow you to tell me what to do and what not! – Bastard!“ With those words he picks up his bottle and leaves the apartment, slamming the door behind him.

The moment he is out the door, Bob sinks boneless down on the couch, hiding his face in his hands, breathing heavily, unable to grasp what just took place. He is uncertain about what to do next. Shall he call the cops and involve them in this dispute or should he just forget it and go on? Wishing to find an answer, he stands up and starts walking back and forth in his living room, pacing, hoping against all hope that the solution for this problem will come to him this way. But even after nearly an hour of pacing, the answer hasn’t presented itself. So he decides to quit it for now and head to bed. Stepping into his bedroom, he undresses until he is only clad in his boxers. Then he goes into the bathroom and readies himself for bed.

Taking a last look around the apartment and seeing that all is in order, he walks into the bedroom and after reaching his bed, switches off the light. Laying down on his right side and using one arm as a pillow he dozes off, a content expression on his face, knowing he has at least accomplished the first baby step in fighting his addiction.

Hours later, when it is still dark and very early in the morning, around 2:30 am, a dark clothed person nears the door to Bob’s apartment, making sure not to be seen by anyone, then he slips inside, opening the unlocked door softly, not wishing to make unneeded noise. Once in the flat, he easily navigates in the dark and reaches the bedroom, where his intended victim is seemingly sleeping peacefully, at least his even breathing indicates that. Smiling a devious smile, he grabs the camera tripod from its resting place and nearing the bed, lifts it up high to deliver a striking, maybe even a killing blow to Bob’s head. But fortunately for Bob, the moment that John grabs the tripod, something else right beside it, falls to the floor with a crushing noise, waking Bob up immediately. But as he is still fighting the cobwebs of sleep, John uses that to his advantage and still delivers the blow. Only in the last moment, Bob manages to move aside so the intended harsh blow only graces the left side of his head, leaving a heavily bleeding gash above his ear, making him groggy. 

Somehow though he realizes the situation he is in now, as he has identified his attacker as his ex-friend John Carpenter, who obviously is intent on killing him! Bob pushes aside the blanket in such a way that John’s view is blocked, and he uses that moment to get out of the bed and is now ready to fight back. And even though he should be swaying on his feet, because that blow certainly caused a concussion, Bob is now more alert than ever and clenches his fists, cracking his knuckles, letting John know he does not give in without a fight. And fight they do, none of the combatants wanting to give any leeway, determined to win. But the commotion they make is loud enough to wake the next door neighbors.

A couple from the apartment to his left, comes over to investigate. The husband Phil Anderson is an FBI agent on leave and his wife Anna is a nurse. So they believe that they can be of help to whomever is in dire straits. Entering the apartment with his gun drawn, Phil uses a flashlight to light his way, his wife Anna following a few steps behind. They can still hear the noises from a fight, coming from the direction of the bedroom. Coming to a halt in the doorway, Phil watches a moment longer, than he decides to switch on the light, startling both men and making them blink in the sudden light. Taking inventory of what he sees in front of him, Phil identifies himself as an agent and shows his badge. Then he orders one of the men to let go of the weapon he used, a tripod, which is dripping blood on one end. It doesn’t take a genius to tell him that the blood is from the other person in the room, who is still standing, albeit a bit wobbly on his own two feet. 

Reluctantly John lowers the tripod, but in his sick mind he wishes to end Bob’s life, so he once more swings at him with the tripod, knocking him out cold. He collapses in a heap on the floor and stays there unmoving, a pool of blood already forming around his head. Phil is angry now and gets a bit more physical, wrestling John to the ground and putting cuffs on him. In the meantime his wife Anna kneels down beside Bob and checks his vitals. Putting two fingers to the pulse point at his neck, she feels a strong, steady beat, but his breathing is labored, which she knows comes from the trauma he just suffered.

Her husband Phil makes a call to his superior in Phoenix, letting him know what happened and where and that he needs a team of CSIs and two more field agents for an arrest immediately. His boss, Agent Donaldson, the director of the Phoenix branch, promises Phil to send the team out and that they would be there in under twenty minutes tops. Phil thanks his boss, but then he asks him to also send an ambulance crew from Phoenix, as the victim is a very well-known person and this case needs to be treated as highly confidential. Agent Donaldson promises to Phil that he will come himself and that he will brief the team on the way to the crime scene.

After his phone call and making sure that the attacker is firmly restrained, he joins his wife. „What can I do to help, dear?“ She looks to Phil and answers „Just bring me some towels. I need to stop the bleeding.“ At once, Phil moves over to the wardrobe and finds what he is looking for, clean towels. He grabs the whole pack and hands them to his wife. She takes one of them and presses it to the wound on the left side of Bob’s head, making him wince. Only moments later the towel is soaked through, and she takes another one. To her husband, she says „Grab another towel and hold it to the back of his head. We need to stop this massive bleeding Phil, or he’ll bleed out before the ambulance crew gets here!“

Nodding in understanding, Phil takes a towel and uses both of his hands to press it onto the wound. Just like the other head wound, this one is also bleeding obtrusively. Both Anna and Phil have to change towels every other minute and the bleeding is still not under control! She once more checks his pulse and feels that it is racing, his heart trying to make up for the blood loss with harder pumping. His breath comes also in shallow gasps and his usual tan is waning and gives way to a nearly deathly white pallor. Anna shakes her head. „If that ambulance doesn’t come in the next minute or two, we will lose him. He is already deteriorating, falling into shock. Damn it!“

After what seems like an eternity, the FBI van, squad car and the ambulance arrive, holding in front of the apartment with squealing tires and the sirens blaring, waking up the whole neighborhood. Agent Donaldson steps out of the squad car and orders two of his people to immediately cordon off the crime scene, letting no one in or out, without having the proper authority to be there. Then he orders a few others, who have already donned their white protective gear, to head into the apartment. He follows them, after telling the ambulance crew to wait a moment, till he calls them.  
Reaching the bedroom and seeing all the blood, on the floor, the bed and even the walls, makes even the hardened FBI agent shudder. He tells his crew to start collecting the evidence, bagging and tagging it and to photograph everything.

One of the crew, a young female agent named Liz Howard, kneels beside the couple who is tending to the victim. With the utmost care, she carefully lifts his hand and collects small skin particles from underneath his fingernails. Seeing the scuffed knuckles, she also uses a Q-tip to collect some of the blood there. She then gets up and gives a thumbs up to her boss, Agent Donaldson, who in turn calls for the ambulance crew to come in and take care of the victim.  
Just before they can transfer him onto the stretcher, Donaldson orders one of his crew, to take pictures of the two head wounds, which is done immediately. Then the EMTs are allowed to treat their patient. In moments, they have him hooked up to an IV, covered his face with an oxygen mask and hooked him up to a transportable ECG, one of the latest inventions of emergency medical care.  
With sirens blaring and two agents, one of them Phil, as his bodyguards, Bob is rushed to the County hospital in Phoenix, coming in as a priority one. Meaning his situation is life-threatening, needing immediate treatment.

As soon as the ambulance arrives at the emergency room, a trauma team awaits them and Bob is again rushed inside and the team starts to work on him, trying all in their power to safe his life. They take X-rays from his head and also from his chest, as they can see big, ugly bruises forming, which could indicate a further trauma to his thorax. But luckily for Bob, his ribs are just badly bruised, not broken. The only thing which concerns the doctors are the head wounds. Deciding it best to treat and close those up in the most sterile room they have available, they get him up to one of their operating theaters. Once in there, the doctors take a closer look at the wounds, while they clean them thoroughly. Bob isn’t aware of this, as he is deeply unconscious, close to falling into a coma, as a result of the trauma to his head.

Two hours later he is wheeled out and brought to a private room, where he is still closely monitored and his two bodyguards are allowed to keep watch over him. One on the inside of the room, the other on the outside. Phil takes up the place inside the room and sits down in a chair beside the bed, while his colleague Adam takes a seat right outside the door. His job is to ensure that only a selected few nurses and the two doctors who treated Bob Crane, are allowed to go into his room. No one else is allowed to enter, not even his family or friends. 

Back at the crime scene in Scottsdale, the FBI is still present at the scene, and they make sure that no one comes even close to the apartment door, let alone gets inside. Unfortunately the press has gotten wind of something bad that had taken place here and at least two of those press guys know exactly whose apartment this one is, and they say it aloud for all to hear. Now it goes around like a wildfire that the star of Hogan’s Heroes has been attacked and possibly even killed in his apartment. And as a coroner’s van comes to a halt behind the crime scene tape, which was lifted for it to go through, the murmurs among the onlookers grows in crescendo. The cops, who help the agents to keep the people back, are seemingly out of their depths. They have never before handled a crowd like that.

And the crowd is growing by the minute. More and more people come to see if the rumors are true or not, some of them even fans of the star. As they all see a gurney with a black body bag being rolled out of the apartment and over to the coroner’s van, some of them, mostly the women, start crying openly, showing their grief over a rich life being cut short so brutally.  
On the evening of the same day it’s out in the press all over the states, starting with the papers in Arizona and their local news channels and from their spreading throughout the world. Mostly to those countries in which his big TV hit was shown.  
The headlines are nearly reading all the same, like this one:  
Bob Crane bludgeoned to death in his apartment!  
With the story they all show various pictures of a smiling Bob Crane, but most chose a pic from his time on Hogan’s Heroes, where he is dressed as his alter ego Colonel Robert Hogan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogan's Heroes star Bob Crane survives viscious attack, gets whisked away to the hospital by the FBI, who take over the investigation in this case and he is then forced to start a whole new life, completely forgetting about his old one, leaving everyone behind, all his family, loved ones, friends and not to forget, his devoted fans. How will he cope?
> 
> Or, last half of "A New Life For Hogan's Heroes Star Bob Crane".

At the crime scene the FBI has finally finished with their work of collecting evidence, and they leave the apartment door locked and sealed. Agent Donaldson orders four of his men to stay there and keep everyone out, especially the press. He then goes to his squad car and heads back to Phoenix. There he drives to the County hospital and visits the victim for the first time. Just showing his badge at the front desk he is allowed to go through. He easily finds the room he is looking for, as one of his agents sits in a chair outside of it, reading a book to occupy himself with. Seeing his boss arrive, he jumps up and declares „Sir, no one has been here to visit, except for the three nurses assigned to his case.“ Nodding at his man in thanks, Donaldson walks into the room. The only sounds he hears are the beeping of the heart monitor and the still raspy, but even breaths of the patient, lying bare chested in the hospital bed, covered by a thin blanket.  
Phil who is sitting beside the bed, greets his boss and then seeing his boss’s serious expression asks „What is it, boss? Something wrong?“ Shaking his head, he says „Hm, you can say that out loud. The damn press. Sticking their noses into other people’s business. And now, I have to tell this poor chap that he has to completely forget about his life so far and start a new one, under another name and in another state.“ 

Timidly Phil wants to know „Why?“ Again Donaldson replies „The press guys and many onlookers saw the coroner van arriving and when they saw a gurney with the body bag on it, they drew the conclusion that the person who lived there is now dead. And so the press made it into breaking news, letting the whole of Arizona and the rest of the US know what they believe happened.“ Here he pauses, takes a deep breath and continues „They got it wrong though. The person on that gurney wasn’t who they thought it was. It was one of our own. An elderly cop with the Scottsdale PD, who had health issues for a while and now his heart just gave out. So we called the coroner, and he collected the body. Sad thing to happen, but he is at peace now. – I think you can now see, why I am so angry and sad at the same time. Because of the press’s mistake, this man has to leave his whole world behind, the one he knew so far. He has to abandon his family, his wife and kids. That can break a man, you know, even the strongest among us.“

Phil just nods in understanding, looking over to the man lying in the bed, completely still, his head covered in a swath of bandages. The skin around his left eye is blackened and swollen, also a result of the harsh blow he took. But at least they got the guy and have him in FBI custody, so he is sure he will be punished for his crime and sentenced to a long jail time.  
„How are we to tell his wife that she will never see her husband again? Not because he is dead, but because he has to play dead and start a new life somewhere else, courtesy of our witness protection program.“  
Donaldson only answers „I don’t know, lad. I really don’t know. And I wish, I wouldn’t have to do it. But we have no other choice.“  
Walking closer to the bed, Donaldson also looks more intently at the man, occupying it, feeling sad all over for what he has to do when the time comes. He mumbles „It is really a shame, that something so tragic, happens to such a nice person. He did nothing to deserve this kind of fate. And I say, whatever he does in his private life, away from the TV cameras, is his business and his alone, and it should stay that way. Hell, even my wife adores him, since she saw him in „The Donna Reed Show“ and of course, later in „Hogan’s Heroes“. You know, I should be jealous of him, but I’m not. My wife adores him, would love to have his autograph, but that‘s it. She never goes further than this adoration. She stays true to me and I to her.“

Phil contemplates those words from his boss and then says „Maybe you could ask your wife for advice, on how to tell Bob’s wife about his situation and what comes of it. You know a woman’s intuition could be a lot of help. I mean she could give you a woman’s perspective, which would make it easier for you to than talk with Mrs. Crane about her husband.“  
„Hm, you may have a point there, but I can’t involve my wife in FBI business. So I will have to find my own way to handle the situation. And it is a delicate one at that. – But I’ll think this over on my way home to a nice cooked meal from my wife Betsy and who knows, I may come to a solution. So, now I take my leave. You and Adam stay alert as long as he stays here, got it?“

Phil nods. „Sure thing, boss. He’ll be as safe with us guarding him, like a babe in its mother’s arms. You can count on that.“ Agent Donaldson nods to his man and exits the hospital room, making his way home.

The next three days nothing changes. Phil and Adam keep their vigil, only changing places from time to time, while the hospital staff assigned to Bob’s case come in regular intervals to check on their famous patient. His condition so far hasn’t changed either, not for the better, nor for the worse. He is still listed as critical, because of the high blood loss, shock and trauma. Even the nurses start to doubt his survival, especially now that above all else, he also has a raging fever, which weakens his body further. His temperature is already at 102.4 degrees, and it is still climbing! So the nurses start cooling down his overheated body, by using cool compresses, which they put on his wrists, his ankles, on his chest and another one on his forehead, hoping that this simple method will help in getting the fever down. Dorothy, the eldest of the trio of nurses, goes a bit further in her patient’s care. She sits down on the bed, sideways and starts a soothing caress with her hand along his cheek, talking in soft tones to him, encouraging him to fight, to come back. Also encouraged by nurse Dorothy’s way with their patient, the younger one, Emma, comes closer and after a moment’s hesitation, she goes with her hand through this his still thick, dark hair, smoothing it out, not minding the small speckles of gray on his temples.  
Both nurses smile at each other, content to help their patient like this. Dorothy is a bit like a mother, or grandma to the younger nursing staff, and she also keeps to her motherly ways with her patients, especially such good-looking ones like Bob. Dorothy keeps talking to him, caressing his cheek with one hand and holding onto one of his with her other, squeezing it lightly.

To her surprise, she feels him squeezing her hand in return, more than once. He hears her and is letting her know this way, that he will keep on fighting, that he will come back to the light and leave the darkness behind. Happy about this development, Dorothy says a few more words to Bob, some of them, she even whispers into his ear, encouraging him further to not give up. Emma in the meantime checks his temperature once more. She sighs in relief, when she reads the numbers on the thermometer. His temp has fallen down to about a 100.5 degrees. Now all three nurses sigh in obvious relief, knowing that the simple method with the cool compresses helped immensely.

Emma and her pal Susan leave the room and Dorothy stays with Bob, holding his hand and just waiting for him to once again squeeze hers. Which he truly does from time to time and every time he does it, his squeeze is stronger than the one before, telling Dorothy that his strength is returning to him. She uses a sponge to wipe his face and neck down, getting rid of the perspiration that had accumulated there. She feels like a mother taking care of her oldest child after a scrape, but she likes the feeling, smiles and starts humming a soft tune. Unconsciously Bob uses his other hand to tap a rhythm on the bed, in perfect sync with her humming. Dorothy smiles even more when she realizes that. She thinks to herself „Ah, there is the drummer boy, we all missed so dearly. Hopefully it won’t be long now, till you grace us again with your charming presence“

About a day later, Bob starts to show signs of regaining consciousness, he is becoming more restless, his breathing more pronounced. The nurses are all there, as well as one of the doctors on his case, an elderly gentleman with a kind face and smiling bright green eyes, Dr. Richardson, a surgeon. To make it easier on the patient’s eyes after this long period of darkness, he asks one of the nurses to close the blinds and leave only the small desk lamp on to illuminate the room. A few minutes later, Bob blinks his eyes open and starts to try and orient himself. But even after many tries, his vision seems to be the same as before, all he sees is pitch black. The doctor, not realizing this predicament of his patient, greets him friendly „Welcome back to the land of the living, Mr. Crane. You had us all worried for a while there. How are you feeling, son?“

Still unable to see and not fully realizing the reason behind it, Bob looks up in the direction of the voice, he just heard and replies softly „I don’t who that is. My name is Robert Hogan, Colonel Robert Hogan, Army Air Force. – And what’s with this blackout? Have you forgotten to pay the power bill?“  
Bewildered Dr. Richardson sends one of the nurses, Susan, out to call the FBI Agent Donaldson, to let him know that Bob Crane just woke up from his coma. Susan runs out of the room to make the call, but her fast receding footsteps, alert Bob/Hogan. He asks „Why in such a hurry? Where is the fire?“ Sighing deeply, Richardson walks up to the bed and lays a comforting hand on his patient’s shoulder, trying to give him some sort of comfort, before he explains „This may be hard for you to believe, but your real name is not Robert Hogan, but Bob Crane. You are an actor, a drummer and a radio personality and in all those professions you are superb. A few days ago you were attacked in your home, nearly bludgeoned to death with a camera tripod. The massive trauma to your head, caused not only temporary blindness, but also a strong case of amnesia. You can’t remember any of this, do you?“

Bob shakes his head and regrets the move immediately as a searing pain shoots through his skull, making him grimace. The doctor chastises him gently, telling him to not move his head so suddenly over the next coming days, as it would only aggravate his already hurting head. Nodding slowly, Bob remains quiet, not daring to move, but also unable to fully comprehend what the doctor just told him. He tries to remember something from his life, anything, but nothing comes to mind. Where there should be happy memories, about his life and family, there is only a black void. Again he shakes his head in denial, not believing the doctor’s words about who he is.  
He is absolutely certain that his name is Robert Edward Hogan and that he is a Colonel in the Air Force, but that is all that he remembers.

To the relief of the doctor and the nurses, agent Donaldson steps into the room, after softly knocking on the door. Once inside, Richardson pulls him aside to tell him about the development, regarding the patient, his blindness, his amnesia and him believing to be someone else.  
Donaldson takes it all in and heads over to the bed, introducing himself. Not wishing to excite the poor man, Donaldson stays neutral in his address „Why hello my good man. I’m Agent Donaldson from the FBI in Phoenix, and I’m on your case. And I must say, you look a lot better than when I first saw you a few days ago. That was in your apartment at Winfield Place. Ring any bells?“

Bob shakes his head slightly in denial, not remembering the name of the place, nor the place itself. Donaldson pulls out a notepad and pen and starts with some easy questions, trying to gauge the man’s emotional state. „Let’s do it the easy way then. What is it that you can clearly remember last?“  
Bob only stares at him, but says nothing, confirming the doctors fears about his amnesia. He lost the memory of his whole life, not just a few days or so, but everything right from the day he was born to today. But this makes the situation easier to handle for Agent Donaldson. He doesn’t have to come up with a new identity for this man, he already has it so to speak. All that Donaldson needs to do now is to contact his friend who works as an administrative in the Air Force and ask him to make up a nice personnel file on one Robert E. Hogan, Colonel. He even tells him to get into contact with one of the writers of the show Hogan’s Heroes, a Albert Ruddy, to get all from him that he can, about this Hogan character.

They want to leave nothing out, as this needs to be perfect and foolproof, they will only need to change the dates on this Hogan’s file, so that he flew and fought early on in the Korean War and later in Vietnam, getting highly decorated throughout. The administrative, a middle-aged second Lieutenant named Harris, starts on this work with a smile on his face, as he loved to watch the show, when it aired. He feels honored to contact one of the show’s writers. And it is easy for him, to persuade the writer, A. Ruddy, to tell him everything about the Hogan character, even his flaws, his strength and of course his military career and medals he earned. In no time Harris has all the info he needs and starts to create the new personnel file for the USAF. He also contacts a Corporal who works in the Quartermaster’s office, to order a set of uniforms for this new member of their country club, consisting of a couple of BDU sets, including the boots, flight suits with helmets and of course, two sets of the Class A dress uniform with shoes and all.

He got the sizes from Donaldson, who in turn got it by looking through Bob’s clothes and now Harris orders the clothes with the right name tag to the shirts, jackets, flight suits and helmets which will read: COL. R. E. HOGAN

Seems Bob’s alter ego, which gave him fame throughout the world, has now become his real one. From this day on, he really lives his life as Colonel Robert E. Hogan. Agent Donaldson tells Bob the next steps they will take. As soon as he is discharged from the hospital, they will drive him out in a van to a safe house, where he will stay for a few days, guarded by about ten agents, patrolling in and around the house, keeping him safe. Once the ordered uniforms arrive at the safe house, he will change into one of them, and they will be on their way to the next station, which will be the Air Base near Tuscon. From there he will be flown out in a C-130 Hercules to his new place of living, the Andersen Air Force Base on Guam in the Pacific.

Not too happy about his new place to live, but with no other alternative, Bob agrees to all Agent Donaldson’s conditions. Just then the door opens and a blonde whirlwind comes running into the room, reaching the bed, before anyone can stop her and hugs Bob tightly, clinging to him. It’s his wife, Patty. She somehow heard the rumor of him being treated in a hospital after the attack and without thinking long about it, made her way over. Only now does Donaldson come forward and pulls her gently away from Bob. She refuses to let go of him, tears rolling down her cheeks, not really believing that he is now once again in her arms, alive and mostly well. Bob is still confused about what is going on and just tries to make sense of it all, but he has unconsciously put his arms around her slight form, holding her to him. 

Phil, who has followed and tried unsuccessfully to stop her, comes into the room too and sheepishly tells his boss „I couldn’t stop her. She was too fast for me“, with a shrug of his shoulders. Seeing the honest confusion on Bob’s face, he takes pity on him and explains „This here lady, which is clinging to you like an octopus, is your second wife Patricia Olsen with whom you have one child, a son named Scott. Oh, and you have another adopted one, a young Mexican lass named Maria. – Hope that helps a bit.“  
Still getting only a blank look, Phil looks around and asks the doctor „What is wrong with him, doc?“  
Dr Richardson answers „The trauma to his head, caused a swelling inside his brain, which is putting pressure on his ocular nerves. For now, he is blind and to top it of, he also suffers from amnesia, another result of his severe head trauma.“

Patty is shocked as she hears what ails her beloved husband. She hugs him even tighter, fresh tears falling out of her eyes. Even though Bob can’t see her, he hears and feels her discomfort. He tries to shush her, moving one hand in a circular motion up and down her back „Shh, hush love, everything is going to be alright. There is no need to cry. You’ll only ruin your mascara doing that.“ He smiles his typically boyish, impish grin at her, hoping to coax at least a light laugh from her. Unable to resist his charm and that smile, she smiles back, laughing heartily, still sniffing occassionaly. He looks at her and says „Now if that ain’t a better sound to listen too, I don’t know what is.“ Even with those few words, Bob managed to easy the tension in the room and to lighten everyone’s mood, as all of them are heartily laughing with his wife, and finally he joins in. The laughter releasing a heavy burden from his soul, making him almost feel lightheaded and giddy. He again grins like a schoolboy full of mischief.

Patty kisses him lightly on both cheeks, careful of his bruises that still mar his beautiful face. She softly caresses them with her hands and asks him so softly that only he could hear „Who did this to you? Who tried to take you from us? Please, I need to know, dear.“ Not able to answer the question he opts for the truth „Sorry, darlin‘, but I don’t remember. And maybe it is for the better, as according to the good doc here, I was in pretty bad shape, lying in a coma, nearly dying. So I beg you to forget all about this attack and concentrate on the future. Yours and that of our son Scott. Do the best for him and this Maria lass. As I sadly won’t be there in their and your lives anymore. We have to part ways – forever. I’m so sorry, love.“

Patty looks at him aghast and shrieks „What? No, they can’t do that! The children need you, your influence while growing up. I need you in my life period! Please, don’t leave me, Bob. I love you so much. I cannot bear to lose you“  
Nearly close to tears as well as hearing her heartfelt words and her admitting her love for him, Bob sighs and answers in a soft, soothing tone „I love you as well Patty. More than you’ll probably ever know. But as you may have heard or read in the news, I am dead to the world. So I have to start over, someplace else, under a different name and with no contact whatsoever to anyone from my old life, including you my love. Believe me, dear, it hurts me as much as it hurts you to have to leave you behind, but I have no other choice in the matter. The FBI have already started the process of giving me a new identity, but I can’t tell you which, or my life may be forfeited still. I hope you understand that.“  
Holding her face now in his hands, he wipes away her tears with his thumbs, trying to give her some comfort, even if it is small. In the end, he again pulls her to him and hugs her tightly, not wishing for this moment to end. Patty is thinking among the same lines, she doesn’t wish to let go of her husband, knowing she will never have him in her arms again.

Reluctantly Agent Donaldson clears his throat and ends the romantic moment between husband and wife. „I’m sorry to have to break this up, but tomorrow your husband will be taken from here to a safe place. So I think he should try to get as much rest as possible, while he is still in the hospital.“  
With a last lingering kiss, she finally untangles herself from Bob and steps away from the bed. Donaldson pulls her aside and tells her in hushed tones „I don’t really want to do this, but you have to look like a grieving widow from now on. In two days time, your husbands remains will be released for a funeral in Scottsdale in a small cemetery. And be warned, the press and fans will be there too, so make it look believable. The world doesn’t need to know that just an empty casket will be lowered into the earth. Can you do that, even though now you know that your husband is alive and relatively well?“

Not trusting her vocals cords, Patty just nods in affirmation. With one last look towards her beloved Bob, whom she has to forget from hereon out, she exits the hospital room in a hurry, tears already blurring her vision.  
True to the agents words to her in the hospital, two days later, on a small cemetery in Scottsdale, family, friends and fans alike have gathered to lay Bob Crane to rest. Everyone in the crowd wears a white flower in the revers of their suit jackets, the casket itself is decorated with a lovely bouquet of different white flowers, sparkling in the sun. Patty wanted the white flowers to symbol her husbands innocence, as in her eyes and in those of many others he encountered throughout his life, he was the most open-minded, easygoing and compassionate human being they ever met. He never judged anyone, not by their looks, not by religion, nor by sexual preference. He accepted everyone into his life, whom he encountered, with a smile and open arms. He was a way too trusting individual, and it cost him dearly, his very life.

At least that is what the rest of the world is made to believe, thanks to the work of the FBI in Phoenix. And hundreds of miles away, in a small unobtrusive wooden home, Bob is surrounded by four agents, while six more patrol the outside, two of them even with dogs, making sure absolutely no one comes to close. When the delivery truck with the Air Force logo on its side, drives up the driveway, two of the agents with Bob, head out to meet the driver and sign the delivery papers. Then they grab the packages, containing the uniforms. The driver also helps, using a barrow to put the packages on and wheel them into the house. Once all are inside, the driver takes his leave.  
One of the agents sitting in the living room with Bob, is Phil and he and Bob talk animatedly like old pals. Their talk is only interrupted by a phone call. It’s Donaldson who lets them know that the men at the Air Base are ready for their package.

Acknowledging the message, Phil, puts the receiver back and goes over to Bob, who still has a bandage covering his head, but also one covering his still healing eyes. „Alright, Bob. Now the real change begins. Your uniforms are here. Now the question is, which one would you like to wear, Colonel? The formal one, or just the battle dress uniform, BDU for short? It is your choice.“ Helping Bob to stand up, Phil leads him over to the packages and opens one that is labeled „BDUs“. He takes Bob’s hand in his and allows him to feel along the material, hoping he may get a picture of how they would look by using his sense of touch alone.  
Adam, one of the other agents, opens another package that has the words „Class A’s“ on it’s side. A few minutes later, Phil leads Bob over to the other open case and again puts his hand on the material, so can feel it too, trying to picture it in his mind’s eye. After some consideration, Bob decides to wear the formal dress as he will be new, and he should make a good first impression. Satisfied with Bob’s decision, Phil and Adam, grab the Class A dress uniform with the shoes and help Bob upstairs to the bedroom. Inside Adam lays the uniform out on the bed, while Phil starts to help Bob to undress, helping his searching fingers along, guiding them.

Once he is standing there only in his boxers, Adam hands over the uniform parts, beginning with the dark olive pants, followed by the light olive shirt and then finally the dark olive dress jacket, adorned with all kinds of ribbons on the left side of the chest, marking the wearer as a highly decorated officer. Phil again assists with the buttons on pants, shirt and jacket. When those are done, they guide Bob to take a seat on the bed and help him into the socks and dress shoes. As soon as that is done, they steer him downstairs and lastly put the cap onto his head. In an unconscious move, Bob pushes the cap back as far as possible, wearing it in a rakish angle, just like he used to do on the show, also he does not remember that part. But this move puts a smile on all the agents faces.

Once more the crates with the uniforms are being transferred. This time into another unmarked black van. With the help of all agents, the crates are loaded in record time. The two dogs, German Shepards, are also loaded into the van, then the agents follow with Bob in their middle, shielding him from all sides, just like the Secret Service Agents would do it for the President. As soon as the last agent, climbs into the vans back, the engine roars to life, and they are on their way to the Air Force base, outside Tuscon.

After an hour-long drive they arrive at the base. Showing their identification cards, the agents are allowed to enter the base. They drive up to the building which houses the base commander’s office and quarters. As he was informed by Agent Donaldson of their arrival, Brigadier General Thompson, is already outside his office, curious about the new officer among their midst. Phil and Adam once again help Bob out of the van and lead him over to meet the base commander. As they reach him, Bob feels the presence of the other person in front of him and asks the agents quietly to stand back. They do so and watch what is happening next. Bob stands to attention and gives a picture perfect salute and speaks in truly military fashion „Colonel Robert E. Hogan. Reporting for duty, Sir!“

General Thompson is truly impressed. He never thought a former actor would have this kind of attitude. But this man, formerly known as Bob Crane, really has a natural military bearing. The uniform suits him to a T, showing of his rather strong, athletic build. And the way he holds himself up with pride, not minding his injury and/or blindness, tells Thompson more than anything. This man really has the makes of a natural-born leader. From Donaldson, he already knows that Bob/Hogan has a readiness of mind, has also a cunning wit, the ability to think on his feet and a great sense of humor. He also told him that Bob is a technical wizard, something that might also come in handy, when send to an outpost like Andersen on Guam.

With a smile, Thompson tells him „At ease, Colonel.“ Seeing that Hogan obeys the order, Thompson goes on „There is no need to welcome you to my base, Colonel as you are immediately flown out to your final destination. But let me at least drive you over to the awaiting plane and your crew, which you command from no one. They are all good guys, and I’m sure with your easy going attitude and charm, you’ll have them around your finger in no time. They are a mixed bunch from all kinds of backgrounds, but they are a tight-knit crew and loyal to each other, and I’m certain they will be loyal to you as well, Colonel.“

The General guides Bob over to a jeep and helps him to take a seat. Then he takes his place behind the wheel. But before he can drive of, Phil and Adam come running over with one of the shepherds in tow on a special leash. They hand the leash to Bob and tell him that this dog, a German shepherd named Bruno is now his guide dog. The named dog, gives out a whuff, as if to confirm his status as guidedog. General Thompson smiles at that display and waits for the dog to the jump aboard the jeep. Phil and Adam shake hands with Bob and wish him all the luck in world with his new life, before taking their leave. Thompson then starts the jeep and drives out to the airfield, where a fully tanked and serviced C-130 Hercules is waiting for her last passenger to board. General Thompson stops the jeep right in front of the aft part of the plane, where the loading ramp is still down. Waiting for a sign of one crew member, he then puts his foot lightly on the gas pedal to put the jeep forward and onto the ramp. Inside the plane he kills the engine, while some crew members already fasten the jeep down, so it won’t move around during the flight.

Then the whole crew assembles in the cargo hold to meet their new CO. General Thompson once more assists his passenger out of the jeep, only letting go of him, as he knows for sure he stands firmly on his feet, Bruno at his side. Hearing the excited voices of at least ten different men, Hogan uses his best command voice and shouts „Alright! Hold it! Hold it!“ Miraculously the voices die down immediately. With a slight smile on his face, Hogan only says „Thanks guys. – Seems I’m to be your new commanding officer, Colonel Robert E. Hogan. Glad to make all your acquaintance.“

Seeing how easily this comes to Bob, General Thompson smiles brightly, knowing he was right about this guy and what he can do. The men are more at ease now and start introducing themselves to their new CO, all with happy faces. One after another comes forward, salutes, states his name and rank, and then they all are surprised when Hogan not only salutes back, but shakes every men's hand firmly. Making jokes already with the crew and that only after a few minutes of knowing each other, confirms the Thompson's belief in Hogan’s natural leading abilities. Leaving the crew and their new commander to get better acquainted, Thompson exits the plane and returns to his office on foot.

On board the C-130, which is called „Golden Belle“, the crew is sitting on various crates, and they are all talking with their new CO. All the crew take a liking to this officer immediately, and they welcome him in their midst, hoping to fly many missions with him. Two men of the crew, the navigator and the electronics technician, are both of British origin and their roots show in their rich Cockney accent, which somehow reminds Hogan of a person he once knew, a big mouthed English corporal by the name of Newkirk. But those guys, Sergeant Rick Andrews and Corporal James Winsor are nearly as bad. They use words like „Blimey“ or phrases like „he has gone crackers“ or „quit your nattering“ and many more to the chagrin of their comrades, who mostly complain to them to speak in normal English terms, which to those two is of course, the British English.

Hogan has to smile at that. This kind of friendly bickering among his men also reminds him of things he has already lived through, but he still can’t remember when or where. Another of the men in his crew, is a small guy from Louisiana, with French ancestry. The parents of Corporal Louis Alfonse LaFayette had immigrated from Paris in the early stages of WW II, before France was occupied by the Germans. And Louis has quite a French accent, making him sound funny, when he leaves out the „h“, but he is very loyal to his comrades and a great cook, courtesy of his dear maman who taught him good French cuisine.  
Another member of his crew, a tech sergeant is also from the South, but he is from Florida and his parents came over from Cuba in the 60’s. Sergeant Pedro Luiz Delgado has a strong Spanish accent, but he is a loyal American, and he shows it with every part of his six-foot frame, already playing a sitting crutch for their new CO, who seems to be dozing off, while some of them still talk about their lives.

Pedro hushes them and only indicates the person leaning on him with a nod of his head. His comrades quiet down and form a protective circle around their Colonel. Worried that they have worn him out, they decide to lay him down on one of the field bunks that are bolted down in the foremost part of the plane. With utmost care, they carry him over, lay him down flat on his back and cover him up with blankets. His dog Bruno, takes his place dutifully beside the bunk and lays down too, keeping his ears open for any sign of distress from his human.

The rest of the crew, two more Sergeants, Tom Wilkins from Wichita and Richard Dyke from New Jersey as well as their pilot, a guy from Indiana named Capt. Andrew Miller and his co-pilot Lieutenant Steve Jeffreys from Boston, start the final preparations for their hour-long flight over the Pacific. Closing the hatch and making sure it is secure, Wilkins and Dyke give the thumbs up to their two pilots Miller and Jeffreys, who then climb into the cockpit and start the pre-flight checks. After those are done, the crew alerts the tower that they are ready for take-off. They are given the all clear, and they taxi to the runway. Once there the C-130 is up in the air moments later, gaining altitude. Having reached their flying altitude of approximately 6.000 feet, the crew is again allowed to walk among the plane freely. They kill time in playing card games over the boxes, check anything aboard that needs to be checked and then when there is nothing left to do, they also hit the bunks, trying to catch some sack time before they arrive.

Only Corporal LaFayette stays awake and uses a camping stove to make a broth over it. He knows that their mon Colonel needs nourishment to heal faster, so he has made it his duty to make sure of that. With the readied broth in hand in a bowl, he nears the bunk where the CO is sleeping. Shushing the dog with a noise and gesture, Louis shakes his Colonel’s shoulder lightly. A moment later he is awake and it as first disorientated, but then he remembers and moving a hand over his face, only comments „Must have dozed off. Did I miss anything?“ Smiling at his CO, Louis assures him „No, mon Colonel, you didn’t. After you fell asleep, the lads started playing card games, and now they are too sleeping in their bunks. But here – I made this especially for you. You need this, mon Colonel to regain your strength. Please eat it before it gets cold.“

Smiling at the eagerness to please from his Corporal and his open show of concern for his well-being, Hogan answers „I would love to eat that broth of yours, Corporal, but I can’t feed myself at the moment, as I’m as a blind as a bat and I haven’t learned to do such things on my own again, not yet at least. So I fear you are stuck with the duty of feeding your commanding officer, like you would a child, a very big child at that.“  
Louis has to laugh at this remark from his Colonel, but still he replies „I feel honored, mon Colonel.“ Having said that, Louis puts down the bowl for a moment and helps his CO into a sitting position, so his back is leaning against the wall of the plane, bracing him. He then takes up the bowl, sits down in front of his CO and starts feeding him the broth, spoonful after spoonful, till the bowl is empty. After the first taste in his mouth, Hogan compliments him on his cooking skills. „Your broth tastes wonderful, Louis, like a gourmet meal in a five-star restaurant. So keep it coming, I’m starved.“

After another bowl of the strong broth, Hogan again falls asleep, still fighting the after effects of his head trauma. Louis covers him up again and even carefully pulls of his shoes, setting them aside to make him more comfortable.  
The rest of the flight goes smoothly, and they touch down at Andersen Air Force Base at 07:40 hrs, local time. As soon as they have parked the plane on the airfield and all after flight checks are done with, the whole crew leaves the plane, lead confidentially by their new commanding officer, Colonel Robert Hogan.   
He and the rest of his crew are welcomed with open arms by Air Force personal as well as some locals who work there. Getting into their assigned quarters to freshen up, the crew meets again with their CO in the mess hall. And instead of sitting with his fellow officers as he should, Hogan declines the invitation and rather joins his crew, mingling with the NCOs and his two officers, being quite content and smiling devilishly.

Four months later, he has passed his last physical test and also passed with flying colors through his theoretical as well as the practical flying test. He is a now a licensed pilot in the USAF, able to fly anything from small to big planes, or helicopters.   
Bob has finally accepted his new life and has finally forgotten completely about his old one. He has a good crew, who are also his best mates now, and he is happy, living a good, but somehow quiet life on the island of Guam, serving his country, till the day he dies.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it and thank you for reading! Let me know what you think of it down below!


End file.
